A Collection of Vampire Knight Filler
by My Pureblood Lover
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in those time gaps of Vampire Knight? How did Zero and Yuuki build their relationship? What did Kaien do in his days as a vampire hunter? *CONTAINS SPOILERS* Rated T for mild language and sexual suggestions.


_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Vampire Knight in any way, copyrights belong to the talented Hino Matsuri and Shojo Beat Manga, I am merely a devoted fan. :D_

_AN: This is a collection of short stories from the time gaps in Vampire Knight. THE SHORT STORIES WILL NOT BE IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER…because I always get new ideas and I can't always go back and rearrange the chapters to make a perfect timeline. X3 _

_Oh, and this whole fanfiction HAS SPOILERS. XD_

_This particular story speaks from both views of Kaname and Yuuki without breaking the third-person narration. Guess I'm inconsistent like that?_

_After: Kaname saves Yuuki from the Level E vampire_

_Before: Zero comes along_

She pushed back the handle of the sink and the cool water rushed down. Then, she took the bottle of dish detergent and gently squeezed it over the sponge. The green goop sloshed down and created a goopy track on the damp sponge.

As she rubbed the sponge between her small hands, a hollow knocking echoed throughout the house.

"Kaname-sama!" she chimed. She dropped the sponge into the sink and rushed to the front door. Before reaching for the doorknob, she wiped her wet hands on a nearby coat and smoothed out the frizz in her hair. Then she grabbed the doorknob and swung it open, revealing a boy no older than fifteen, but incomparable to a handsome actor asked to star in a gothic-styled movie.

"Yuuki-chan" Kaname smiled, his comforting voice enticing Yuuki to come closer. He patted her head and moved her fingers down to stroking her cheeks. He left his hand there to measure how much blood pumped up to her face. And there, finished his usual formal greeting to her.

"Are you looking for Kaien?" she hesitantly asked. She suddenly regretting asking that. What if when he saw her he forgot why he visited? And he simply decided to use this time to spend it with Yuuki?

"When are you start going to call me father?" Kaien came out, sporting a new torso knit wrap the color of lavender.

Yuuki turned towards Kaien and bowed down her head, "I'm sorry _father_, I haven't got the habit of it."

Kaien threw his arms around her head and nuzzled his cheek onto her hair.

"It's okay, as long as my Yuuki-chan remembers that I am indeed her father!" Yuuki squirmed and tried to wiggle her way of free of her father's grip, but only succeeded in moving quarter of an inch farther away from him.

Kaname faked coughed, and lightly tapped his feet.

Kaien released Yuuki but still kept his hands on her shoulders. "Ah, I'm sorry Kaname, we'll go to my--" he stopped and glanced at a nearby wall clock, "It seems that you are ten minutes early, why don't you use spend this extra time with Yuuki." He turned Yuuki towards Kaname and gave him a small wink.

Yuuki blushed and twisted her fingers together behind her back. Ten minutes would be the most amount of time she had ever spent with Kaname ever since he carried her home for the first time to Kaien's house…

Kaname chuckled and crossed his arms, "If I didn't know any better Kaien, I would say you tampered with the clock."

"Do you not want to spend time with me?" Yuuki said, her voice tiny and hurt.

An emotion of guilt flooded Kaname's face as he widened his eyes. "No. I've just being noticing a pattern with what your father has been doing."

It was true, just last month Kaien called Kaname in an emergency call because Yuuki coughed(she was merely choking on her saliva) and two weeks ago, Kaname came in to search for Yuuki's brush because she was supposedly crying for it.

Yuuki walked up to Kaname and grabbed at the fabric of his coat.

"If you don't want to be bothered by me, just say so, and I'll leave the room." She looked up at Kaname with wide eyes, an eye color with a color hint of blood.

"Ah, no" Kaname quickly reassured, he cradled the back of Yuuki's head and pulled her closer to his stomach, "How could my only warmth in this world possibly bother me?"

Kaien gave one last grin and left the silence between Kaname and Yuuki.

"He's gone," Yuuki pulled back and fake smiled, "You can say whatever you want. Don't worry, I won't tell him."

Kaname let out a low sigh and bent down on his knees to wrap his arms around Yuuki's waist. He lifted her up, making Yuuki yelp, and carried her to the nearest sofa. He set her down and planted his own bottom beside her, he sighed again and turned slowly towards her.

He chuckled and said, "You're such a naïve girl Yuuki-chan. Getting all these strange impressions…"

He swung one arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of Yuuki's forehead. He felt the heat of more blood rush to her face. He looked down and saw that her face was as red as a tomato.

"You have never kissed me before Kaname-sama," she said timidly. She covered her face to hide all the redness.

"I haven't, have I?…And I wouldn't have if I was bothered by you."

She exhaled, it was almost like a breath of relief. She brought her legs up and curled herself tighter in his one-armed embrace, letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"I'm so glad!" she squeaked and then closed her eyes, "I love you Kaname-sama!"

It was words that boggled Kaname's mind for years. Was she actually in love with a vampire? Or was she just over-exaggerating how happy she was? If she was really in love, would he go on to supporting her emotions, or crush her heart to protect her from the world of vampires? Especially Rid--Kaname laughed in his head at his high expectations of a toddler. How could Yuuki, at this age, fully comprehend what she's saying?

He did not let of the emotion of fear show on his face. He only let the joy shine through as he began to answer.

"Thank you Yuuki-chan," he smiled a truly brilliant smile and wrapped both of his arms around her. She reached up as far up around his neck as her tiny arms could, and happily sighed. Their hearts warmed in this rare moment of privacy, away from everything except each other's contact.

And then, the hot breaths of Kaname fanned her neck a bit too much. It became more and more distinct the longer they embraced, and it wasn't long before Yuuki could feel the slightest pressure of two points against her neck…

Yuuki lightly pushed him back and cocked her head to the right. She resisted the urge to touch her neck and search for any marks Kaname may have made. She didn't want to let him know that she was aware of what he was about to do.

"Kaname-sama?" her tense voice conflicting with her half-smile. She stared into his eyes, and noticed a difference in color. It looked like someone splashed dark red paint in his eyes and it colored his irises…

She kept smiling, the corners of her mouth now struggling to stay up.

Kaname look back at her in hidden horror, more shocked than Yuuki about what he tried to do. His stomach twisted into knots and he could feel a lump coming up his throat. He almost threw away everything his parents worked for…

"Kaname-sama," she piped, uttering his name less tensely now, "You're awfully quenched all the time for a vampire. Why is that?" Yes, it seemed like a good question to insinuate false signs that she didn't even notice his bared fangs on her neck.

Human sacrifices. Blood tablets. Willing vampire sacrifices. Those were all the answers that rushed through Kaname's mind. But he knew that just one of those answers would horrify her. And it would imply that looking at her makes his throat run dry and parched.

He chuckled, careful not to make it shaky, and said, "Because I'm a good vampire. You said I was one. And good vampires never get thirsty."

She giggled, and it wasn't something forced out of her mouth. "Of course!"

Kaname patted her on her head, making little cute tufts of frizzy hair. "Regretfully, our ten minutes are up," he stood up and shoved a hand into one of his coat pockets, "I look forward to seeing you again."

He walked away, his hand still rustling in his coat pocket.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki called out before he could leave from her sight. He stopped in his tracks and turned in one motion.

"Yes?"

She bit her lip, using her eyes to devour the handsome figure that she was not going to see again in a long time. "You promise you're a good vampire?"

He tilted his head down to confirm the question with a single nod. He turned back and continued on, withdrawing a tin box from his pocket.

As he disappeared behind a wall, Yuuki could've sworn she heard the loud sounds of hungry gulps.


End file.
